What Happened To Us?
by JustMe133
Summary: Logan can't stand Kendall anymore, and Kendall wants to fix things between them before it's too late. Will Kendall do what it takes to win Logan back, at least as a friend? KOGAN. SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rated T for safety.
1. Anger

**So, I'm back with a KOGAN story this time! Yay for Kendall and Logan love!**

**Hope everyone likes it.**

**No, I don't own Big Time Rush or its members or any of the cast for the series. Just a fan : ) In no way am I intending their real-life sexual orientation. Please remember this is a work of FICTION, as in it would never happen in real life.**

…

Logan stood at the window in 2J, looking out at the crystal clear blue pool that spread out below the building, some of its tenants lounging in peaceful bliss. His eyes, although he tried not to look, landed on a pair of blondes who were sharing a lounge, even though there were plenty available for them both to have one of their own; but no, they were sharing. His eyes narrowed as he watched them.

The blonde girl was curled up in the blonde guy's lap, his hands resting dangerous close to the waistband of her shorts, almost teasing the edge of them. She giggled and playfully batted his hand away, which he just placed back, even closer to slipping his fingers under her shorts. She just snuggled closer to him, a content smile on her face; he was smiling too, but his eyes looked distant.

Logan let out an annoyed grunt as he watched the two lovebirds. He heard the front door open to the apartment, but his eyes stayed on the couple by the pool. It looked as if the girl was slowly kissing all over the guy's neck; his eyes were closed, lips in a tight line. Logan wasn't sure if he was actually enjoying it or not.

"Logan? Are you okay?" he closed his eyes, fighting another grunt of annoyance. With a forced smile, he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Camille," he said, letting the curtain fall back to cover the window as he walked to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind that I came on in. I knocked a couple of times, but there was no answer… It was unlocked," she said with an apologetic shrug. "What were you looking at?"

"The pool is beautiful today," he said, waving a hand distractedly at the window. "The way the sun was reflected in it… I can only describe it as captivating." Camille touched her heart at the feeling in his words; Logan often surprised her with the emotion of which he talked about things. He smiled and noticed her outfit; a sundress and flip-flops, a towel over her shoulder. "Were you going to the pool?" he asked, raising a dark brown eyebrow at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Come with me?" He remembered the blonde couple and felt his mood darken. Camille noticed the change and looked worriedly at him. "Logie? Are you okay?" He quickly fought the annoyance that bubbled up and smiled again, eyes as kind as he could make them; Camille didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah. I'm okay. And let me change real quick, then we can go." Her face lit up in a happy smile. He smiled back and made his way quickly to his room, which he shared with James. He had had to change rooms for a certain reason, which he tried to not think about; it sent him into his mood into dark places. Trying to forget how he felt, he slipped on his favorite swim shorts that were a beautiful green (he tried not to think how they perfectly matched _someone's_ eyes) and slipped on a smoke-grey shirt. Grabbing his sandals, sunglasses, and a towel, he came back to the living room, where Camille was looking out the window.

"It is beautiful," she said, not looking at him. "The water." He moved to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder at the water. It was beautiful, but his eyes betrayed him again as they fell onto the two blondes; the girl's arms were secure around the lithe shoulders of the guy, his hands firm on her waist as she straddled his lap. Logan just pulled the curtain shut as Camille turned to face him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

…

They walked out hand-in-hand, like any other couple at the Palm Woods. They dropped their towels off before Camille undid the neck-strap on her dress, letting it slip to the ground, exposing a brown bikini that had pink flowers on it. She saw Logan watching her and she smiled.

"It's new. I hope you like it," she said, blushing a bit. He smiled at her and nodded as he slipped on his sunglasses and kicked off his sandals. "Don't you want to come in with me?"

"Maybe in a minute," he said, catching her hand and placing his lips against it in a soft kiss. She giggled again and made her way into the pool. Logan watched her for a minute before stretching out to look across from him; his sunglasses were so darkly tinted that no one could know for sure where he was looking. He saw a pair of unsettling green eyes locked on him, looking almost angry. His facial expression didn't change though; there was no way for the green eyes to know for sure that he was looking back at him. He shifted back to watching Camille, who was floating on an inflatable tube the pool, her pale skin covered in shiny droplets of water. He watched her with a slight smile before he noticed someone join her.

The girl from the blonde couple had joined his girlfriend; which left the guy free to head towards him.

Logan tried to hide his distaste as the tall blonde teen took the lounger next to him. Both guys were silent before the blonde turned his head to stare at him.

"Stop looking at me Kendall," he said quietly, anger under the calm tone of his voice.

"Why?"

"You know why." Kendall shook his head but looked away. Barely moving his lips, he spoke.

"Logie, please talk to me." Logan gritted his teeth; he didn't want Kendall calling him that. Not anymore. Trying to keep his composure, he also spoke through his teeth.

"Stop it Kendall. You did this to yourself." He saw the pain of his words flash through Kendall's green eyes, but he ignored it. Standing up, he stripped off his shirt and, sunglasses still on, slipped into the pool. Leaning in a corner by himself, he closed his eyes.

"Logan," Kendall said in a quiet voice. Logan opened his eyes to see Kendall next to him, head leaning back as the water lapped around him, eyes closed in what looked like peace.

"What do you want?"

"For you to talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please." The pleading in his voice was almost too much for Logan to bear. He briefly glanced at Kendall but shook his head.

"No. You made your choice. There's nothing to say now." Kendall looked extremely hurt, but Logan ignored him and swam to Camille. "I'm not feeling too good; I'm going up to my apartment," he told her, kissing her cheek. She looked concerned but nodded. He smiled at her and made his way out of the pool. Slinging his towel over his shoulders and slipping on his sandals, he headed into the lobby.

He felt eyes on his back, and he was pretty sure they weren't Camille's.

…

**See you in chapter 2 =]**


	2. Go Away

**Yay another chapter! Enjoy =]**

**...  
**

Logan was watching a movie in the living area when Kendall walked in. Logan didn't even move while Kendall just stared at him.

"You keep dripping on the floor like that your mom is gonna flip," Logan said, eyes on the TV in front of him. Kendall looked down and realized he was, in fact, dripping on the floor. He groaned and made his way to his bedroom. Logan let out a relieved breath once Kendall was gone.

He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

…

Kendall was in his bedroom, trying to figure out how to get Logan to talk to him again. He knew he screwed up, and he really wanted to make it up to Logan somehow, but Logan would barely even look at him. The only time he really even gave him a glance these days were when they were recording and had to sing together; even then, Logan looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

But to get things back to the way they were… Kendall would have to do something really drastic…

…

"Carlos, James, I need to talk to you guys, but you CAN'T say anything to Kendall. Okay?" Logan said to his two best friends, who sat on the bright orange sofa; he stood in front of them, eyes serious and even sad looking.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just … listen to what I have to say. When I'm done, then you guys can say what I know you're probably going to say." The two guys nodded and Logan took a deep breath.

"I think… I think I'm gonna go back to Minnesota." He watched as their jaws dropped in surprise, but both were silent, waiting for him to continue. "I can't be around him anymore. I just… I _hate_ him so much; it's beginning to affect everything I do, including my work. I don't think I can do it. Going back home seems to be the best choice for us all."

"But this is your home… it's _our_ home," Carlos said in a quiet voice, and Logan shrugged.

"I'm sorry Carlitos, but I think my time here is over."

"You can't leave. What will Big Time Rush be without you?" James asked, and once again Logan shrugged.

"You guys are the best in the band, you know that. I'm just … I'm just background compared to the rest of you. It won't be hard to find another member to replace me."

"But they won't be you."

"I'm sorry you guys. Tonight, I'm going to talk to Mama Knight about it, and then tomorrow when we're at the studio I will be mentioning it to Kelly."

"What about Kendall? He deserves to know." They both noticed the look of pure hate that darkened his face.

"He'll find out when I'm gone. Please don't tell him until then."

…

Kendall stood in the hallway; he had heard everything that Logan had said. Logan couldn't leave. But he was going to; because of him.

What could he do? To win Logan back… Could he do it? Could he win him back?

He sure as hell had to try.

…

Dinner was silent in 2J that night. Mama Knight didn't know what was going on between her boys, but it was obvious something was. All four teens were silent as they ate, which was unusual on its own; they were usually chatting and laughing and being rowdy. But tonight, they were silent.

Mama Knight's worry rose as, when dinner ended, Carlos and James went to the living room and Kendall had retreated to his room. Katie disappeared somewhere in the apartment, and Logan stayed in the kitchen, helping her clear the dishes.

"Mama Knight," he said in a quiet voice that was meant only for her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. What's wrong Logan?" she asked as they continued to wash dishes.

"I think I want to go back home," he whispered. Her hands stilled in the soapy water for a second and her eyes darted to him.

"Is it because of…" she let her sentence end; she had known about the fall-out between her son and his friend for a while now.

"Yes."

"Do you hate him that much?"

"You have no idea." She nodded and continued to scrub dishes.

"If you want to go home, I won't stop you. But I'll miss you. We all will." They were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Does he know?"

"No. I'd prefer if he didn't find out until I was gone." She nodded and patted his hand.

"I understand."

…

Logan was resting in his room, one of his favorite books in his hands. But it was pointless. He couldn't concentrate. He sat the book down and closed his eyes. He heard the door open but his eyes remained closed; he figured it was just James coming in to go to bed. Not even hearing the lock turn jolted him; James often locked the door so he could change clothes.

"Logie." Logan's eyes opened slowly to see Kendall standing against the door, blocking it.

"What do you want?" he asked, aggravated.

"For you to talk to me. This seemed like the only option I had."

"Holding me hostage in my room?" he asked harshly, sitting up on his bed, staring at the tall blonde, who's eyes looked so sad that he had trouble concentrating for a second before gathering himself. "Please. Get out."

"No. Not until we talk."

"We just did. Get out." Kendall fell to his knees then, hands bracing him as he bowed in front of Logan.

"Please, just … give me a chance to talk to you. Let me-"

"No. I don't have to let you do anything." Kendall flinched at the tone of Logan's voice; it was so unforgiving and his words hit him like a slap to the face.

"I know I screwed up."

"That's putting it lightly," Logan muttered. Kendall nodded.

"Okay. I majorly, royally screwed up. But … what else could I've done?" he asked, looking at Logan, eyes pleading, begging for forgiveness. Logan felt anger bubble up in him and he gritted his teeth.

"What else could you have done?" he hissed between his clenched teeth, eyes seething. Kendall recognized the fury that he had just unleashed in Logan, and he braced himself for the outburst that was inevitable now. "WHAT ELSE COULD YOU HAVE DONE? YOU REALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK THAT ?!"

"I'm so sorry," Kendall said, letting Logan get it all out; it had to be done. "What can I do to make it up to you Logie? Please. I… I miss you." He had whispered the last part, and it slipped through the cracks of Logan's fury enough for him to hear it. Logan shook his head, anger still coursing through him; but he could think a little clearer now.

"If you miss me, then that's your fault. Please, get out of my room," he said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"But Logie-"

"No. You've said what you've said and have done what you've done. I'm not fixing your mess-up this time. If you want things back the way they were, _you_ get to fix this; not me. Now please, leave me alone." Kendall nodded and stood up, noticing how Logan had allowed himself to get so close. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the tensed brunette.

"I'll figure out a way to fix my mistake. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Knight," Logan said, pushing him away. "Goodnight. Get out of my room." Kendall smiled at Logan, who just shut the door in his face.

"I'll fix it!" he called through the door before turning away. "I have to before you leave me for good," he whispered to himself before going to his own room.

He had to think up the plan of all plans.

…

**Well, that's all for now folks!**

**Until the next chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Only Way?

**Updated: 1/3/2013**

**...  
**

That night, when Carlos entered the room he shared with Kendall, he was surprised to find the blonde still awake, with multiple papers strewn across his bed, a notepad in his lap; he scribbled furiously across the paper, occasionally mumbling to himself.

"Kendall… Are you okay?" Carlos asked, slightly concerned for his roommate. Kendall looked up at him then, eyes glazed over and crazed looking.

"They all end the same way," he muttered, looking back at his papers. "All these plans… they end the same way!"

"What plans? Anything James and I can help with?" Kendall shook his head.

"No… I have to do this myself. I have to…" his voice trailed off in despair as he looked at his papers again.

"Have to what?" Kendall shook his head again, and Carlos gave up, pulling on some shorts and slipping into bed. As he drifted into sleep, he heard Kendall mutter to himself again.

"It's all I can do…"

…

Kendall was late to the studio the next day. No one woke him up, and when he finally woke up and was about to leave, he got detoured by Jo, who wouldn't let him leave the Palm Woods until she had gotten what she wanted.

By the time he had gotten to the studio, Logan was locked up in Gustavo's office with Kelly while their rotund manager stood with James and Carlos.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, but he already knew the answer; the look of anger in his two friends' eyes just confirmed his suspicions.

"He had to talk to Kelly about something. Let's go rehearse… But first, Kendall, why don't you clean up? You smell like…" Gustavo didn't finish his sentence, but he even seemed to be treating Kendall like he had screwed up big time, which he was slowly beginning to realize he had; it looked like everyone was on Logan's side on this. Kendall ran to the studio's washroom and scrubbed his face and neck clean before shrugging off his over shirt, which stank of Jo's perfume. He had never been disgusted by the smell until this day. Leaving the room, he bumped smack-dab into Logan, whose eyes narrowed hatefully at him.

"That's why you were late? _She's_ even more important than rehearsal now? You need to get your priorities straight," he said, harshly bumping into Kendall's shoulder as he passed, causing a sharp pain to shoot down his arm. Kendall watched him walk into the washroom and right back out. "You had to make it smell like _her_ in there? Now I can't even use that without feeling nauseous!" he stormed past Kendall again and into the recording part of the studio, where everyone was waiting. Kendall, feeling even lower than dirt, joined his band-mates; none of them paid any attention to him.

…

When recording ended, and they returned to the apartment, James and Carlos quickly changed and went to the pool to babe watch, leaving Logan on the couch, Kendall in the kitchen. Kendall was quiet for a few moments before slowly inching towards the living area. He noticed Logan's jaw set and shoulders tense, but he made no movement to stop the blonde from approaching.

"I think I know what to do to make things better." Logan didn't respond, but his shoulders did seem to relax a bit. "I need to break up with Jo. Is that what you want?" Logan's shoulders tensed again and his eyes hardened; he still didn't say anything. "IS IT?" Logan allowed his eyes to land on Kendall, who was breathing heavily, face flushed with an anger that had come out of nowhere; but Logan still didn't say anything. "IT'S NO FAIR THAT YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME! YOU'RE WITH CAMILLE! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING TREATED LIKE I DID SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Because you did," Logan said quietly, his anger lacing every word he spoke. "I was going to break up with Camille that day…"

"What?" All the fire that had ignited in Kendall had left him, his voice now soft and eyes weak.

"I was going to break up with her. I wanted … well it doesn't matter what I wanted."

"It does matter."

"No it doesn't. If it did, you would've told me what you were going to do. But I had to hear it from James and Carlos. You didn't even have the BALLS to tell me yourself!" Logan now stood from the couch, eyes burning in hate and agony. "You don't care who you screw with do you? You screwed with me and Lucy, toying us both along, just _waiting_ for Jo to come back it seemed. I tolerated Lucy because she understood, but no, Jo's too good for that isn't she? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he said, chunking a pillow at Kendall, who held his hands up in defense, but didn't say anything. "You'll have to do a lot more than dump Jo to fix this Knight. But it wouldn't do any good. You'll just sleep with her on the side. Because that's what people like you do. You're a fuckin' player Kendall. It just took me this long to realize it." Logan turned then, to leave the apartment, but Kendall grabbed his wrist.

"Logan. Please. I'm sorry. I… I want to be with-"

"Don't say it. No more lies Kendall. Just think how Jo's going to feel. Don't want to break her precious heart," he said, sarcastic and bitter all wrapped together. "She's the most important thing to you now. I hope you're happy with her."

"Logan, can't we-"

"No, we can't. Because… I'm going home Kendall. I'm going back to Minnesota." Logan was surprised to see Kendall's eyes shine now, unshed tears glossing them.

"You… You can't leave. What about Camille? You're just going to leave her?"

"I'm going to tell her what happened. All of it. By tomorrow, I'll be just another person to add to your "people you screwed over" list." Logan yanked his wrist from Kendall's grasp and left the blonde standing there in the living room, completely alone.

…

Logan sat on Camille's couch, his girlfriend next to him, eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong? You've been so… moody lately. Please tell me what happened to change you like this." Logan took a deep breath but nodded.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'll be patient."

"Promise not to slap me till after I'm done okay?" Camille looked surprised and amused but nodded and held her hands still in her lap, waiting.

"Before you start, I want you to know, I love you. No matter what you have to say." Logan shook his head and half- smiled at her.

"I hope that doesn't change things once I tell you everything that's happened."

…

**Keep reading for Camille's reaction!**

**-JustMe133  
**


	4. What Happened

**Everyone's been waiting for this one; it's time to find out what happened between Kendall and Logan.**

**Updated: 1/3/2013  
**

**...  
**

Logan took a deep breath as he began his story.

"We were on tour when it started…" he began, eyes dazed as he remembered what had happened.

_Kendall and Logan were the only two awake on the cramped tour bus one night, talking quietly among their selves as not to wake anyone. Logan had wanted to stretch out on the small couch, but had not wanted to kick Kendall off, so Kendall offered to let him rest his head in his lap, his feet at the other end; Logan, bored and slightly tired, took the offer. Kendall had absent-mindedly begun to run his fingers through the dark brown hair of his friend. Logan, sleepy, didn't bother moving._

"_You know what sucks about being on tour?" Kendall asked, fingers still stroking the soft hair of his friend._

"_What?" the brunette asked with a yawn._

"_No girls. I mean, what are we supposed to do if we get … ya know," Kendall said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Logan chuckled and shrugged._

"_Do like James and Carlos do; play video games to distract yourself from it."_

"_I don't want video games. I want…" Kendall stopped off there and frowned._

"_What is it buddy? You can tell me."_

"_Don't you want someone like that?"_

"_Of course. But hopefully Camille will be waiting for me when we get back."_

"_Yeah… yeah. I may ask out Lucy when we get back, if James is okay with it."_

"_You know how James is." The two friends had shared a laugh before Kendall had leaned down and placed his lips against Logan's. He pulled away only to see bright wide brown eyes._

"_I'm sorry. I just … I had to get that out of my system." Logan was surprised but closed his eyes, soon falling asleep to Kendall's fingers in his hair._

"He kissed me the first time," Logan said, looking at Camille, whose jaw dropped in surprise. "After that… we just kinda fell into this pattern. It started with, after a good concert, we would find each other and hug, but he would often kiss my forehead or my cheek. I, being his friend, didn't want to diminish his good mood. He had finally seemed like the Kendall I've known my whole life again. I wish I had stopped it though before it got too far…"

_They were heading towards their second to last concert, and Logan and Kendall found themselves in the back room of the bus, alone. Kendall had his arm around Logan, his head resting on his shoulder._

"_Logie," he said in a positive happy voice, "does it bother you, what I do?" Logan was silent as he mused what Kendall had asked._

"_I feel like should say yes, but I actually find it kinda… nice. I mean, I know you only use me kinda as an outlet, but I'm glad to know I can help you."_

"_Is that what you think? That you're an outlet? Oh my little Logie," Kendall said in a teasing voice, kissing Logan's temple. "You are so much more than that. Please trust me on that." Logan's face flushed and Kendall lifted his head, connecting their lips. Logan gave into the kiss, which quickly turned heated as Kendall shifted them until he was hovering over his friend, their kisses growing more passionate. Finally, Logan pulled away for breath. Kendall, seeming to not have to breathe, just moved to the brunette's neck, kissing softly along the exposed flesh._

"_Kendall," Logan said, trying to keep his mind straight, "What happens when we get back to the Palm Woods?" Kendall stopped, his breath hot on Logan's neck. He looked up, eyes unsure._

"_I… I don't know. I guess… I guess we can stop," he said, voice unsure. "Is that what you want?"_

"_It would probably be better. But for now… what's to stop us?" Kendall smiled and connected their lips again, this time with Logan kissing back instantly._

"We were planning on stopping once we got back. But then… I don't know. We were drawn to each other it seemed. Even when we had gotten back together, Kendall and I… we still messed around. I'm sorry for that. But it was almost as if we couldn't stop. Even when someone found out…"

"_Seeing you with her sucks, you know?" Kendall said as he cornered Logan against the wall, their lips barely leaving each other's._

"_Well she is my girlfriend."_

"_What am I?"_

"_You're Kendall. Completely different. Besides, I thought we were going to stop this." _

"_You're too addicting," Kendall said as he moved his lips to Logan's neck, fingers grazing the buttons of his friend's shirt. "Way too addicting."_

"_You're crazy." Kendall only chuckled as they continued on. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even notice the apartment door opening, only until they heard a female voice gasp. They pulled away to find Lucy there, eyes wide, a slight smirk on her face._

"_Well… That's something you don't see every day."_

"Lucy had found out about us, which made me realize I really need to start locking the apartment door more. Anyway. She found out, and promised not to tell. Kendall, who still wanted Lucy, asked her if she would ever date someone like him. She had shrugged and said, I guess we'll see. Which obviously meant yes. But then, Kendall fucked up. Big time."

_Kendall was finally with Lucy, and he still had Logan by his side. Could he have been any happier? Everything seemed to finally fall into place for him. He had been kissing Lucy in the elevator, when it had opened, only to reveal…_

"_Jo," he said quietly, seeing his ex-girlfriend, as beautiful as ever._

"_Kendall. Hi," she said awkwardly, looking at him and Lucy._

"Jo came back," Camille whispered, and Logan nodded, needing a minute.

"I was the last to know. Almost like … he wanted to keep it from me. That was the first mistake… I'm getting ahead of myself."

_Logan was in the apartment that day, reading in peace. His girlfriend was at auditions all day, so he was just waiting for Kendall to get home so they could spend some time together before he saw Camille. He was going to end things with her, tired of stringing her along. James and Carlos entered the apartment then, both looking upset about something. When they saw Logan, they stopped everything they were doing and just stared at him._

"_Should we tell him?" Carlos whispered to James, who face-palmed and shoved the Latino._

"_Of course we should tell him! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Carlos nodded and they both looked at Logan, who was waiting._

"_Jo came back!" The book tumbled from his hands as his eyes widened._

"_What?" he had asked, voice barely a whisper._

"_And Lucy and Jo both gave him an ultimatum; choose who he wants to be with before the end of the day, or they were leaving for good."_

"_And well… we know who he chose." Logan felt the dread boil up in him then, followed by anger._

"_We walked past her apartment, and heard them… doing things," James said, voice apologetic. "I'm so sorry Loges." Logan was extremely angry, but spoke in a calm voice._

"_Carlos, can I please switch rooms with you?" Carlos and James both looked worriedly at the other; they knew that tone of Logan's voice; no matter how calm he may have sounded and looked on the outside, in the inside a raging fire of anger burned._

"_S-Sure." The three boys switched their stuff around until Logan now roomed with James, Carlos with Kendall. When Kendall returned, he could feel the hate radiating off of his friends, and he wasn't even sure what he had done, but he could tell, he had screwed up somewhere._

"If he had told me… then maybe… maybe I could've handled it. But now… I _hate _him, more than I've ever, EVER hated anyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know how you would take it. I actually was going to break up with you, so I didn't hurt you anymore than I was, even if you didn't _know_ I was hurting you. I understand if you hate me, but the only favor I can ask of you, if you don't hate me that much, is please don't tell Jo. She makes Kendall happy…"

"Oh Logan," Camille said, reaching for his hand. "I understand. You can't help who you fall for. But I should tell Jo, make her realize what she's done. I really liked having Lucy around, but Kendall broke her heart just like yours, and now you're leaving, just like she did, aren't you?" Logan nodded, unable to speak. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Camille kissed him softly before wrapping her arms around him in a comforting, loving hug.

…

**Hope that wasn't a let down!**

**-JustMe133  
**


	5. Time To Leave

**Wow, 3 chapters in one upload! Don't think I've done that before... Enjoy!  
**

**Updated: 1/3/2013**

**...  
**

Logan slowly opened the door to 2J, only to be greeted with silence. It seemed as if the whole apartment was vacated, and for that, he was thankful. Closing the front door behind him, he slowly made his way to his room, where he found a thick envelope with his name written on it. Opening it, he finds a note from Kelly along with his boarding pass for his plane home, which would be leaving that evening. The note stated that they would be there in a few hours to take him to the airport. If he started packing now, no one would even know.

So, pulling out his suitcase and a duffel bag, he slowly began to pack.

…

Camille had walked out to the pool, hoping to relax a bit after everything Logan had told her, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Kendall and Jo wrapped in a romantic embrace on a single lounge, and the hate she felt for the two blondes bubbled forth; she hated Kendall for hurting Logan when it was clear Logan was crazy about him, and she hated Jo for driving her friend away and for taking Kendall from people who cared about him. He had moped over her for so long and had finally decided to move on, only for her to screw with his heart once again.

And now, just like Camille lost Lucy thanks to Kendall's ways, she was about to lose Logan as well. She watched as the two blondes pulled away for breath, Jo looked ecstatic, as did Kendall, but his eyes betrayed him; she saw regret and longing in them. Then Kendall happened to glance up and see the brunette girl staring at him, eyes accusing. He pulled away from Jo and came up to her.

"Camille… Has Logan-"

"Yes," she said, cutting him off. "He told me everything." Kendall took a step back; he heard a firey tone in her voice, and he knew that she was seriously pissed, not acting. "How could you do that to him Kendall? Couldn't you see how he felt? Even when he and I were dating, he still snuck around with you! But you couldn't even do the same for him? How heartless are you?" With that, she slapped him in the face, hard. Once Kendall's head stopped spinning, he looked at her, a hand carrassing his hurt cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Well it's too late. I hope you're happy with yourself. I've lost my best friend and the man I love because of you. Maybe it's time you start thinking of others instead of yourself." Camille was about to storm away when Jo marched up, looking angry.

"Why did you slap my boyfriend?"

"Why don't you ask _him_ what he did?" she spat out before storming away, clearly angry. Kendall, hurt physically as well as emotionally, turned to Jo, who hugged him comfortingly.

"I don't know why everyone's been so harsh to you lately. What happened?" Kendall just shook his head and took her hand, sitting back down on their lounge; his eyes traveled up to the window of his apartment, and he could have sworn he had seen the curtain ruffle.

…

Logan had seen Camille bitch out Kendall and slapped him, and even though it hurt him to see the guy he cared about bitch-slapped by Camille, he was also pleased that she would do that for him. He stepped back from the window just as Kendall looked up towards him; hopefully he wasn't seen.

He was done packing now, his suitcase and duffel back all labeled and waiting while his carry-on backpack sat on the couch. He was ready to go. As bad as he felt for leaving the band like this, he knew it was all he could do. It was one thing to have an ex living in the same apartment complex as you, but another to live in the same apartment and even work with them; he couldn't do it. Logan sat on the couch and pulled a book out of his carry-on and began to read, only when he front door swung open.

"You missed it! Camille bitched out Kendall and slapped the shit of him!... Why do you have suitcases?" James asked as Camille and Carlos followed him in. Logan sighed and smiled sadly.

"My plane leaves tonight."

"So soon?" Camille asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand. He just nodded as she kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you so much. You sure you can't stay, even for me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just too tough for me. Even with you and the guys by my side." Camille nodded her understanding and placed her head on his shoulder, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. Carlos, without saying anything, disappeared into his bedroom, only to come back with his helmet.

"Take this."

"I can't take your-"

"Please." Logan heard the pleading in his friend's voice and nodded, slipping the helmet into his backpack.

"Hey Loges, catch," James said, tossing a small black object to the dark-haired young man, who caught it with a surprised look.

"James-"

"Take it with you." Logan looked at the object in his hands and smiled; it was James' lucky comb.

"Thank you both. So much." His two friends nodded as Mama Knight and Katie entered, followed closely by Kelly.

"Logan. Are you ready?"

…

Logan sat in the sleek black car, Kelly next to him, his backpack in his arms, everything else in the trunk.

"We're sorry to see you go. Even Gustavo is upset about it, although he'll never admit it," Kelly whispered to him, so the large man up front wouldn't hear. Logan smiled weakly and then looked out the window. "They're following us." Logan just nodded; he knew Mama Knight, Katie, James, Carlos, and Camille were following him to the airport to say goodbye. Kendall, on the other hand, had no idea he was leaving today; he had snuck out without being detected by the blonde.

"Do you think I should've told him?" Kelly had known about the two young men and the dangerous ground they treaded while they were on tour, and knew Kendall was the reason Logan was leaving.

"Would it have made any difference?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. No difference at all."

…

Kendall had just walked into the empty apartment when a feeling of dread overcame him. Dropping his phone in the living room, he ran into Logan and James' room; he found one side of the room bare, and knew what had happened.

"No. Nonononononono!" Rushing to the living room, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Carlos, the first name to come up on his phone.

"_Hello?"_ Carlos' voice was staticy, which only rose Kendall's worry more.

"Carlos? Where is everybody?" he attempted to keep his voice calm. He heard Carlos' muffled voice before the phone was handed off to James, who spoke in a whisper.

"_We're at the airport. Logan's plane's been delayed by about 30 minutes. If you hurry, maybe you can come say goodbye- JAMES WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"_ Kendall recognized that angry voice; Logan. Before he could say anything, another voice came on.

"_If you come here, you better be ready to be slapped again."_ Camille. Kendall was desperate.

"Tell him to wait to the very last minute! Please! I'm on my way!" Kendall could practically hear Camille roll her eyes.

"_No promises Knight. If you wanna say goodbye to MY Logan, you better hurry. That's all I can say." _

Then she hung up on him. Flustered, Kendall rushed down to the lobby, where Jo still was.

"Please let me borrow your car."

…

**Will Kendall get to Logan in time? How will Jo react if she finds out? Will Logan leave LA for good?**

**Find out in the next installment of WHAT HAPPENED TO US? -cue eerie music-  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	6. This Can't Be Goodbye

**Well, here we are...  
**

**Updated: 1/6/2013  
**

**...  
**

Logan stood there, backpack slung over his shoulder, boarding pass in hand. Among him stood his friends and the people he considered family. His flight was late, and he was anxious for it to start boarding. The sooner he got on the plane, the sooner he could avoid Kendall, who was most likely on his way to the airport at that very moment.

Logan could only hope he wasn't, but he knew Kendall, which could only mean one thing.

That damn blonde was coming for him.

…

Kendall sat in the front seat of the car as his girlfriend drove him to the airport, almost weaving through the traffic like a cop was on her tail.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm rushing you to the airport all of a sudden?" she asked, a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach; things had been weird in the Palm Woods ever since her return, and she felt as if something of monumental proportions was about to occur.

"Logan," is all he said, and Jo felt a twist of jealousy in the pit of her stomach; Kendall and Logan had always been freakishly close for friends.

"What about Logan?"

"He's leaving unless I can get there before his plane leaves. It's all up to me."

"Up to you? Why should it be up to you? Logan's a big boy. He can leave if he wants to."

"But… I can't let him leave. I screwed up, and I can't let him leave without me making things right."

"…If you screwed things up as badly as you say, then you'll have to do whatever you can to make it right… No matter what." That feeling of unease grew in Jo as she gave Kendall this advice.

"No matter what?" he asked, although he was talking to himself it seemed. "Even if it changes everything?" Jo knew the question was rhetorical, but she answered it anyway.

"Even if it changes everything."

…

"_Flight 302 to Minnesota is now boarding_." Logan looked up when he heard the announcement. It was time. He moved slowly, as if his body was making him wait for Kendall while his mind just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Lifting his backpack onto his shoulder, he turned to say his final goodbyes.

Everyone hugged him tightly, all saying how much they would miss him; he noticed how it seemed that they were trying to stall him just a little longer. Finally pulling away, he turned to go to the checkpoint. Once he crossed that, no one without a ticket could bother him.

"Logan! LOGAN DO NOT GET ON THAT PLANE!" Logan turned to see Kendall running up to him, Jo right behind him, both flushed from running. Kendall practically skidded to a stop in front of him, panting for breath. "Don't…. go….please…."

"Why should I bother staying?"

"Because I'd miss you too much if you left." Logan didn't say anything. "Logie. Please. Stay… stay with me." Logan narrowed his eyes at Kendall.

"Prove it," he said quietly, jaw rigid and eyes hateful. "Prove to me, to _everyone_, that you want me to stay. Otherwise I'm getting on that plane, leaving for good." Kendall's eyes shifted between the group that surrounded them; his mother and sister, their friends, and his girlfriend. How could he prove it to Logan and all these witnesses?

"Please don't go," he said quietly, moving a little closer to Logan, who stood his ground, eyes still narrowed.

"And why not?"

"Because… I… Iloveyou," he mumbled and rushed out quickly, voice low that only Logan heard him, and barely.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me, isn't that all that matters?" Logan's eyes fell on Jo, who stood behind Kendall, and he shook his head.

"No. _Prove. It._"

"Logie…"

"No Kendall. If you have nothing else to say, I need to get on my plane now. Goodbye." Logan made to leave when a strong grip was on his hand.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell, I love you!" Kendall said loudly, so everyone in their group could hear, including Jo, whose eyes began to tear up. "Please don't leave me." Logan didn't turn around, so no one could see his face to see how he reacted to the news.

"Nice try Knight," he muttered, pulling his hand away. Kendall, frustrated with Logan's stubbornness, grabbed Logan by the back of the shirt, twirled him around to face him, and kissed him, hard, smack dab on the lips. Jo gasped and began to cry openly. _Her_ Kendall was kissing another _guy_! Her blood began to boil as she continued to cry.

The two teens pulled away from each other, Kendall cupping Logan's face. "Please don't leave me," he muttered, placing his forehead against the brunette's. "I need you too much for you to leave." Logan, eyes still closed, tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could believe you…" Logan said, opening his eyes, and Kendall saw the regret in there; Logan didn't want to leave, but he was.

"I'll come there and drag you back if I have to."

"I know you will. But I won't go willingly."

"Please stay. I know I screwed up, but if you stay, I can make it up to you as much as you want me to."

"You do realize that you kissed me right in front of Jo right? You're relationship with her is over."

"You're the only one I want a relationship with. I was just too much of an idiot to realize it."

"_Last call for flight 302 to Minnesota. Last call." _Logan looked over his shoulder at the gate to the plane, where a long line still stood. He only had a few minutes to make his decision. Kendall looked over at Jo, who was crying so hard she was gasping, face pale; he recognized the hate in her eyes though. He had gotten that look enough from Logan.

"Kendall, I have to go."

"No you don't. Please."

"I'm sorry. Goodbye," Logan said, stepping away from him and onto the side where only passengers could go.

He didn't look back.

…

**Gasp! Is this the end of Kendall and Logan as well as Big Time Rush?  
**

**Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. _If_ there's a next chapter. Let ya'll ponder that for a while.  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	7. Don't Leave Me

**Sorry it took so long to get this updated! I couldn't decide between this chapter and another... Finally I chose this one.  
If enough people would like to see the other one, I may post it at another time.**

**Anyways, enjoy :)  
Updated: 1/20/2013  
**

**...  
**

Logan didn't look back as he made his way into the long line of people waiting to board the plane. He heard a commotion behind him that mainly consisted of, what it sounded like anyway, Jo screaming at Kendall for doing this to her, Camille screaming at Jo for doing this to all of them, and, if Logan strained to hear, James and Carlos holding Kendall back from sprinting after him.

Logan knew it was a jackass thing to do after Kendall said he loved him, but what else could he do? Even if they were to be an _official_ couple, how would the press handle it? How would their _families_ handle it? Mama Knight might understand, but he didn't know how his own mother would feel about it. Logan had just turned around for a final glimpse at the man he loved, only to see Kendall, along with everyone else, was gone.

Maybe Kendall hadn't meant what he said after all.

Logan knew it was too good to be true.

With a defeated sigh, he turned back around and got ready to get on his plane.

…

Kendall sat on the curb outside the airport, head in his hands. Jo stood in front of him, unsure of what to say to him. Mama Knight, Katie, Kelly, Camille, James, and Carlos all stood away, whispering among themselves. But Jo solely focused on Kendall, eyes burning into him.

"Stop staring at me," he muttered, not looking at her. She sighed and sat next to him, still angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell you that I was madly in love with my best friend but _denied it_ while you were madly in love with me? Yeah, that was gonna go over well," he exclaimed harshly, still not looking at her.

"But… after everything we _did_…" Kendall grunted at her. "After you always saying you loved me…. It was all a lie?" Now Kendall sighed.

"I wanted things to be like they were _before_ you left, but then… I guess I should at least explain."

"That'd be nice."

"I began messing around with Logan while we were on tour. We were both single, and there were no girls around… what were two hormone-riddled guys supposed to do? Anyway. We said it would end when we got back… but it didn't. We kept it up, even when he and Camille got back together. Lucy knew, and said she wouldn't tell anyone. So, I was gonna date her, mainly for a cover but also for the sheer fact that she was awesome. I had her and Logan by my side. How could I have been any happier? But then… you came back."

"So this had been going on for a while…"

"Yes. But then you came back and, I don't know, you messed with my brain. I didn't even tell Logan you were back, which was my first mistake." Jo shook her head, having heard enough.

"But you know what Kendall? That fact that you chose _me_ over _him_ had to mean something right? I mean, you two did stop messing around when we got back together _right_?"

"Yeah…"

"Well see? You don't _love_ him. You lust after him. But now you got me. You don't need him. Because I do love you. And I will always love you. Just like you love me," she said, smiling at him now and patting his knee. "Come back to my apartment and I'll _show_ how much you don't need him."

"What? No!" he exclaimed, jerking away from her and jumping up. "How can you even suggest that after I just told you I was madly in love with him? HOW?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND AM I NOT GOING TO LET THE MAN I LOVE BE GAY!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT JO, I AM GAY. I, KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT, AM GAY AND IN LOVE WITH HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL, AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL CONTINUE TO LOVE HIM UNTIL I CAN BRING HIM BACK!" Jo's jaw dropped before her face hardened.

"Fine. Be gay. But don't come crying to me when he doesn't want you anymore, especially after I tell him what we've been doing."

"And how are you going to tell him?" Kendall asked, not buying her bluff. But her smile just continued.

"I have some family in Minnesota… Maybe I'll go _visit_ them." Kendall's eyes widened as she turned and strode into the airport, only for Camille to jump in front of her.

"No you don't. If you hurt them anymore than you already have, I swear to God that you won't live to see the day when they're _fucking_ out by the pool." Jo's face paled slightly; if there was one person she was terrified of, it was Camille when she got angry. "Now go the FUCK away." Jo, stunned, fled to her car, not looking back. Kendall smiled at Camille, who slapped him. "Now YOU. Go get tickets to Minnesota and bring that boy back home." Kendall looked at his mom, who nodded.

"Go." He smiled and raced into the airport, James and Carlos silently on his heels.

They were going to bring Logan back.

…

Logan sat on the plane, waiting. He heard a voice announce something about last minute boarders, but didn't think anything of it as he placed his headphones in. He frowned as one of their songs began playing, and it made him realize how much he much would miss his friends.

He began to quietly sing with the music as he closed his eyes, waiting for the plane to take off. He felt someone sit in the seat next to him, but just ignored it, until a voice began to sing quietly with him. He cracked open an eye and immediately recognized the messy blonde hair.

"Told you I'd bring you back."

…

**I didn't have much time to read over this, so if there are some mistakes, I am sorry for that!**

**I hope you all liked it though!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**And is this the end?... Not yet ;)  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	8. What Could I Do?

**Well lookie here! Could it be a new chapter?**

**I think it is!  
**

**Yay!  
**

******Updated: 1/31/2013**

**...  
**

Logan glared at Kendall, who just smiled back. This had been going on for a good 20 minutes; they were already in the air.

"Can't get away from me now. We're on this plane together. And we're not alone," he said, waving a hand at the seat in front of them; James and Carlos popped up over the seats.

"Hi," they said together, wearing matching smiles. Logan locked his jaw in place and shot glares at his friends.

"Leave. Me. Alone," he said, pulling a book out. "I'm going to read." He had barely opened it before Kendall pulled it from his hands and tossed it to Carlos, who hid it from him. Logan huffed and turned away, looking out the small window at the clouds that passed them by.

"Logie," Kendall said softly, only for Logan to hear him. "I love you."

"Shut. Up."

"It's true. Do you think I would do all of this if I didn't mean it?"

"What about Jo?"

"She means nothing to me." Logan didn't look at Kendall; he knew if he did, he would give in. "I want you, and only you."

"Mhm."

"You don't believe me."

"Why should I? 'We were just messing around', remember? We were gonna stop when we got back, but we didn't and I _fell_ for you. Even though I dated Camille, all I thought about, all I _wanted_ was you. Finally, I was gonna end it with Camille so I could be with you, and then… you just screw me over. You couldn't even tell me about Jo… How do you expect me to believe you now?"

"Because you know me, and you know I'm telling the truth." Logan mulled over that; he was the _only_ one who could tell when his friends were lying. "All I thought about while I was dating her was how much I wished I was with you. I tried to pretend I was happy with her, but it got harder every day. Look at me and you'll know I'm telling the truth. Please Logie." Logan bit his tongue but turned to glance at Kendall.

"Shit. You _are_ telling the truth…" he whispered, jaw dropping. "Dammit," he muttered.

"Why is that so bad? Don't you love me too?"

"…I don't know..." Logan muttered, and Kendall smiled.

"You so do," he whispered, leaning closer to Logan. "You know…"

"What?" Logan said, trying to resist the blonde's inevitable charm.

"The bathroom on an airplane is about the same size as the bathroom on the tour bus," he said, voice full of implications. Logan looked appalled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Logan said, pulling away from Kendall. "We're on a _public plane_, where _anyone_ can see us! And you think I'm just going to go into the bathroom with you and _mess around_ so soon? I don't even know if I want to be with you."

"Logan, please, let me prove it to you how much I want you and want to be with you and how much I _love_ you." Logan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're insane."

"Logieeeeeeee," he whined, leaning closer to Logan and pulling his face towards his. "Please." Logan shook his head but Kendall kissed him anyway. Logan pulled away, looking dazed. "Meet me in there in five minutes." With that, Kendall got up from his seat and disappeared down the aisle and into the bathroom. Logan looked at him, eyes wide, before looking away, coming face to face with James and Carlos, both wearing identical smirks.

"Go on _Logie_," James teased, Carlos picking up where he left off.

"Yeah, can't keep Kendall _waiting_."

"I'm not going."

"Come on Loges. You both have been miserable without the other. Just go in there, have some make-up sex, and we'll catch the first flight back to LA when we land."

"Yeah, we don't see the downside."

"I'm not going in there," Logan said, and James and Carlos just smiled.

"You know you want to," James said in a small sing-song voice, smile growing.

"If not, we'll drag you over there," Carlos said in the same tone.

"And guard the door."

"Why do you guys want this so badly?"

"Because you and him are crazy for each other, and the longer you ignore it, the more it hurts you both. So go in there, make out and _possibly_ have sex, and then when we get home, we can come back to LA." Logan shook his head.

"I'm just going to _talk _to him."

"Have fun _Logie_," they said together, and he gritted his teeth but made his way to the bathroom. He knocked once and was instantly pulled in before being pushed against the door.

"Hi."

"Hi. I think we should talk first-" Kendall pressed his lips against Logan's, kissing him deeply, pressing their bodies together, bringing them closer until they finally pull away for breath.

"Fuck I missed that," Kendall muttered, peppering kisses over Logan's skin. "Missed you so much." Logan tried to keep his mind clear but he was finding it hard to concentrate. "I love you," he whispers, pulling Logan closer and kissing him again. "Love you so much."

"…I love you too," Logan whispered, giving into Kendall. Kendall smiled and ran his hands over Logan's body. He quickly unbuttoned Logan's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders, kissing and biting his way down Logan's exposed skin.

"You're so much better than Jo," he whispered as he kneeled down and reached for Logan's pants.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed, pushing Kendall away.

"What?"

"'Better than Jo'?…Did you… did you sleep with her?"

"Logie do you really want to talk about this now?" Kendall said, avoiding Logan's eyes. Logan quickly buttoned his shirt back up and fixed his appearance before turning away from Kendall.

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Her?"

"… She was my girlfriend. What was I supposed to do?" If looks could kill, Kendall would be convulsing on the floor in agonizing pain as Logan looked over his shoulder at him.

Logan was pissed beyond belief.

"I can't believe you. After all this, after claiming you loved me and wished it was always me you were with… I hate you even more now. Fuck off Kendall and leave me alone." Logan left the bathroom then and went back to his seat, James and Carlos peeking over.

"Oooh doesn't look good… What happened?"

"He slept with her," is all Logan muttered before his book plopped down in his lap and Carlos came to sit next to him. "Thanks."

Kendall came out a minute later, looking depressed as hell. He looked at Logan, who was reading, headphones in, ignoring him. Carlos sat next to him in his seat, shaking his head at Kendall, who sat next to James.

"I screwed up."

"I heard. Next time, just keep your mouth shut!"

"I don't know if there's gonna be a next time or not. He's really pissed at me this time."

…

**Poor Kendall, he's just not having much luck lately is he?**

**But it'll work out in the end... I hope.**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	9. Nothing Even Matters

**Let's see if this one wants to actually post now -_-**

**Well, here's a new chapter for those who actually read this [besides myself]**

**I hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated: 2/10/2013  
**

…

Logan was silent as the plane descended in Minnesota. He was glad to be home, but he would be happier if Kendall wasn't there as well. He could see the blonde peeking at him, but he refused to acknowledge him.

As the plane landed and everyone stood up to get off, he could feel Kendall brush his fingers over Logan's back. Logan stiffened and glared at him.

"Don't. Do. That."

"Logie."

"No. I gave you your chance and you fucked up, _big time_," he said, hoping the implication of his words got through Kendall's thick skull; obviously it did, if Logan could judge anything by the hurt in Kendall's eyes. They only used the term 'big time' when something major happened.

"Logan, please-"

"No Kendall. I'm done."

…

Logan was back in his bedroom. His mom had been so happy to have him back, and he was almost happy himself.

Almost.

He told himself it would be better if Kendall, along with James and Carlos, weren't right down the street, or the fact that he could _possibly_ be slightly jealous by the fact that Kendall was rooming with James, who was drop dead gorgeous…

No, he couldn't be _jealous_, especially of James.

James was straight as a board.

Still, Logan hated the feeling of unease.

He didn't like Kendall anymore.

Nope.

Definitely didn't like the tall, handsome, sweet blonde anymore.

_Fuck_, is all he thought before pulling his blankets over his head and hoping that sleep would come to him before he could think too much, like he so often did.

…

Kendall sat in James' room, feeling like he had just been buried alive. He buried his face in his hands and fell onto the floor.

"I'm an awful person," he muttered, feeling James and Carlos looking at him; he just continued to mumble. "I had someone I loved more than life itself, and I was stupid enough to give him up for someone who left me and broke my heart. Then, I finally get him to agree to give me another chance, and I fuck up and say something that I shouldn't say. I can't win."

"You know what you gotta do?" James asked, for Carlos to finish for him once again.

"You gotta bare your soul to him. Logan would like something like that. You have to _show_ him you mean business."

"How is it you two are always on the same wavelength?"

"We're just awesome like that," they said together, matching grins spreading across their faces that would do the Joker proud.

"What do I do then?"

"You know Logan better than we do. You know what he likes. Make him see that you want him, and no one else."

"I did that! I kissed him _in front_ of Jo!"

"Then screwed up by _mentioning_ Jo while you were getting it on with _him_."

"Right… Wait. Nothing Even Matters!" Kendall exclaimed. "It's one of his favorite songs out of all the ones we've done. What if…" Kendall trailed off then, thinking hard. A sneaky smile spread over his face as he realized what he could do. Before even speaking to James and Carlos, he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Kelly?" he asked as it was answered. "I need a favor."

…

Logan woke up the next morning, groggy and disoriented. As he looked around and took in his surroundings, he remembered he was back home, in his room, his bed. He got up and stretched, finally glancing at his phone.

_**Watch Good Morning Minnesota! ***_

_**Gotta watch GMM!**_

Logan couldn't help the curiosity that arose in him at the messages from Carlos and James. Shuffling into the living room, he saw his mom already on the couch, ready to watch her morning shows like always.

"Hey mom."

"Logan! I'm surprised you're awake. I figured you'd be sleeping in after your plane ride." Logan shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Do you mind if we watch Good Morning Minnesota?"

"No, not at all," she said with a knowing smile, changing the channel. He raised an eyebrow at her but ignored it, switching his attention to the TV.

"_We have a special surprise guest today! Minnesota's own natives, the band Big Time Rush!" _Logan's jaw dropped and eyes widened as he saw James, Carlos, and Kendall sitting there, smiling at the camera, looking extremely pleased with themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Shh, I'm trying to watch TV." He looked at his mom to see a gleam in her eyes as she patted his hand, leaving hers there to keep him from getting up.

"_So, boys, I see you're one member short today. Why is that?" _The host asked, directing his question mainly at Kendall, who sat next to him.

"_Well Bob, we are missing Logan at the moment, but he's just detained for the time being. He'll be back with m- us soon."_

"_Oh. Well, what brings you back home? Aren't you boys supposed to be in LA?"_

"_What's the point of being famous if you can't come home whenever you feel like it?" _James asked, making everyone chuckle.

"_Yeah, plus we missed our family's. Hi mom!"_ Carlos said, waving at the camera like the dork he was. Everyone laughed and Kendall turned to the host.

"_The main reason we're here though is that we want to sing a song a special person. Even without Logan here, even though it is practically __**his**_ _song, we're gonna do it anyway. Sound good everyone?" _The audience broke out in applause as the guys got up and got ready to perform.

"_Well here they are, performing "Nothing Even Matters," three-fourth of Big Time Rush!"_

_**"(Eh!)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)**_

_**It's like one for the haters,**_  
_**Two for all of those who try to shut us down.**_  
_**They don't really know.**_  
_**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.**_  
_**No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**_  
_**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**_  
_**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.**_

_**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.**_

_**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (eh)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (eh)**_  
_**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (eh)**_

_**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**_  
_**They disappear and it's just you and me.**_  
_**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)**_  
_**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**_  
_**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**_  
_**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)**_

_**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**_  
_**We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.**_

_**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (eh)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (eh)**_  
_**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (eh)**_

_**Nothing even matters. (woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (woah)**_  
_**We don't even need to fight.**_  
_**Everything will be alright. (oh yea)**_  
_**Nothing even matters, but you and I.**_

_**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (wooaah)**_  
_**They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters.**_

_**(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)**_  
_**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (Baby)**_  
_**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters. (woah)**_  
_**And nothing even matters."**_

"_Well thank you Big Time Rush for that wonderful performance! Weren't they great everyone?" _The host said, making loud applause break out. "_I hope the special person that was for saw that and knows that the guys of Big Time Rush obviously mean big time business."_

Logan sat there, unsure what to do now. He knew that his heart was practically aching for Kendall.

"That damn blonde," he muttered, looking at the TV screen, but not really watching.

"Logan… If you want to be with Kendall, then be with him. No matter what's happened in the past, just look for your future," his mom said, patting his knee. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom," he said before getting up and going to his room.

He had to go get that damn blonde back.

…

*** Not a real show that I know of**

…

**Well, looks like we'll finally get the Kogan we've all been waiting for! **

**At least, we hope so right?**

**Until next time,**

**Stay classy!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Take A Chance

**Woot woot, this chapter has been long-awaited hasn't it? Kogan, here we come!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

******Updated: 2/14/2013**  


…

Logan left his house and started the short road to James'; even though the road was short, it felt like the longest walk of his life.

But yet, before he could even really think about what he was doing, he was at James' house, and the door was swinging open to reveal…

James, who was still in the outfit he had worn for their performance.

"Hey genius. Took ya long enough," he said, looking please with himself. "He's holed up in my room; I suspect you know where that is." Logan shot him a death glare, only getting an easy laugh from the taller brunette. "Please don't have too much fun in there!" Logan ignored him and entered his room, seeing Kendall, facing the window, still in his performance clothes too. If Logan listened closely, he could hear Kendall still singing 'Nothing Even Matters' under his breath as he looked outside.

"Hey," Logan said, making Kendall turn to see him, unable to stop the smile that spread all the way to his bushy eyebrows.

"Logie. You're… here," he said, smiling at him. "Did you see us this morning?"

"Yeah. You guys were great."

"It would've been better with you there. That is practically your song." Logan smiled at that. "Did you like it?"

"Why did you choose that song?" Logan asked, avoiding Kendall's question. Kendall smiled and took a step closer to Logan, his smile growing when Logan didn't move away.

"Well… I had someone I wanted to make a point to, and that song described what I needed to say perfectly I think." Logan was shaking his head before Kendall had even stopped talking.

"You're insane."

"No, I'm in love." Logan looked at him then, taking in a deep breath and holding it before breathing out slowly.

"Do you mean that?" Kendall took another step closer and hesitantly reached for Logan's hand.

"I'd rather die than lose you again."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I mean every word I've ever said to you about our relationship."

"What relationship?"

"The one I'm hopefully fixing. Logan," Kendall said, pulling the brunette a tad bit closer to him, "I love you. _Only_ you. I know I screwed up, but what's a good relationship without some fuck-up's every now and then?" Logan was silent, letting Kendall talk himself out of this one. "There's no one else on this planet that compares to you. There is no one that loves you more than I could ever love you. I want to stay with you, live my life with you, and maybe, someday, be married to you. I _love_ you Hortense, Logan, Mitchell. And only you." Logan shook his head and chuckled at Kendall. "What?"

"You're insane."

"I'm in love," Kendall muttered, finally pulling Logan right against him. "What about you? Are you insane?" he said, voice dropping to a whisper. Logan shook his head but smiled.

"I must be to be in love with you." Kendall gave him the biggest grin he could muster before tilting his face down.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Really Knight? You have to a-" Logan was cut off by Kendall pressing their lips together and bringing his arms around Logan's waist. Logan grabbed Kendall's arms as they continued to kiss slowly.

"IF YOU GUYS HAVE SEX IN MY ROOM THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" James' called through the door, banging on it for emphasis. The two young men pulled away from each other and smiled at the other.

"I love you," Kendall said happily, holding tightly onto Logan.

"You keep saying that."

"I'll say it forever if I have to."

"You really are insane."

"Only for you."

"I'M SERIOUS YOU GUYS! I WILL COME IN THERE AND … CASTRATE YOU BOTH!"

"Ooh big word James! What, do you have Carlos holding open a dictionary for you?" There was a pause from the other side of the door.

"…Noooo."

"Oh my God you do!" Logan said, flinging the door open to see James and Carlos standing there, their phones in hand. They quickly pocketed them and smiled guiltily. "Phone dictionary's… Wow."

"Well I wanted to give you a smart insult _genius_." Logan glared at him but then smiled.

"Whatever. I need to go home."

"Wait!" Kendall said, eyes freaking out. "Why?"

"Because I live there?" Logan said, but it came out as more a question than a statement.

"B-but… Don't you want to come back to LA with us?" Logan looked conflicted and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I really think my part in Big Time Rush _is_ over Kendall."

"But what about us?" Logan shrugged and stepped forward, kissing Kendall's cheek.

"You'll figure something out. You always do Knight. Bye guys," Logan said, leaving the house, and his friends and love, behind.

…

"How'd it go?" Logan's mom asked as soon as he entered the house. He was looking so forlorned as he sat at the kitchen table, she was afraid that Kendall had hurt her baby again.

"They want me to go back to LA with them." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is that all? I thought you two had another fight," she said, dismissing the subject. "When do you leave?"

"I don't."

"What?"

"I'm not going back. I meant what I said when I said I was done with Big Time Rush, mom."

"Wh-what?" she said, not believing her son. "You love being part of that band."

"I know. But … I just don't think I can go back to LA." His mom sat down next to him and placed her arms around him.

"Hortense," she said in the tone that meant she meant business. "Go back to LA with your friends and Kendall."

"Mom-"

"No. Logan, those boys mean the world to you, and you love Kendall. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him and hear it in your voice. You know they're probably planning some elaborate, yet unnecessary, plan to snatch you and force you back there."

"You're right. I know you're right. But-"

"No. I bet I know why you don't want to go back."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you do," Logan said, uncharastically sarcastic for the moment.

"There's a girl back there that likes Kendall right?" Logan stiffened and his mom rubbed his shoulders. "And you're worried that he'll go to her instead of you when you go back."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm your mother Hortense. I know everything." He shook his head and sighed. "Take the chance Logan. Go back."

"Will you be okay without me?" She knew he was really asking "_What if I need you?"_

"I'll come visit anytime I get lonely." _"If you need me, I'll come for you." _Logan nodded and hugged her tightly. He knew she was right, and that he had to go back.

"Thanks mom. I really needed this."

"I know hun. That's what I'm here for."

…

Night had fallen on their small Minnesota town, and Kendall was standing outside Logan's house, getting ready to sneak into Logan's room; he knew the window would be unlocked, since they had broken the lock years ago trying to sneak out, and his mom never bothered getting it fixed, knowing it would get broken again. So, as he carefully made his way to the window, he pushed it up and slipped into the dark room, only for a lamp to click on.

"Took you long enough." Kendall turned to see Logan sitting on his bed, suitcase and backpack by his feet. "Did you really think sneaking me out, and _keeping me asleep_ would work?" he said, shaking his head. "Close the damn window, it's cold."

"You were waiting for me."

"I'm not an idiot," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "I knew you guys were going to try _something _to make me come back with you."

"Logie-"

"Kendall, it's fine. I'm coming with you."

"You are?" Kendall said happily, a smile stretching across his face.

"Yup," Logan said with a nod, smiling back before his face darkened considerably. "If _anything,_ and I mean _**anything**_goes on between you and Jo though, even a hug or an accidental touch, we're done, and I'm coming back home. For good. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Well come on, I'm not lugging my suitcase through the window." Kendall grabbed Logan's suitcase and followed him to the living room, where Mrs. Mitchell was waiting.

"Stay safe and call me when you land back in LA," she said, hugging Logan and kissing his forehead.

"I will mom. Bye."

"Bye. And you," she said, turning a piercing stare on Kendall. "If you hurt my son again I swear you will regret it. Understand?" Kendall gulped nervously and nodded. "Good. Have a safe trip back and give your mom a hug for me." Kendall nodded and followed Logan outside, to where James and Carlos were waiting.

"That seemed suspiciously easy," James said, looking at the two of them.

"He was waiting for me."

"Ahh. Damn he's getting too smart for us," Carlos said, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's just get going."

…

**Hehe, LA, Big Time Rush is coming back!**

**Let's just hope everyone is ready for them.**

**Stay Classy my readers**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Bitter Changes

**This took me forever to get right enough to post.**

**Let's hope it's good.**

**Updated: 2/22/2013  
**

…

Logan looked out of the plane window, worry lines creasing his face.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, holding his hand tightly.

"We're going back to LA," Logan muttered.

"So?"

"So? ! ? Do you know what kind of crap we're gonna get?"

"Logie, it'll be okay. Really. You've got me, James, and Carlos by your side. We'd never let anyone mess with you."

"Yeah _Logie._"

"We'd never let anyone hurt our _Logie_." He glared and James and Carlos, trying to fight the smile he wanted to give his friends.

"Will you two get back into your seats? We're landing soon."

…

As the four teens exited the plane, they were soon surrounded by screams of excitement and tight hugs. When they were finally able to get a bearing of their surroundings and breathe, they looked at who greeted them. Standing in front of them were Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Camille. The boys couldn't contain their smiles, and Kendall couldn't control his eyes as he looked around for Jo; he was a little worried when she wasn't there. He was thrown out of his worry when he was hugged by both his mom and sister.

"We're so glad you came back," his mom whispered before he got a hit upside the head by Katie.

"You better not leave again," she said before hitting Logan, "And you don't leave again either."

"We won't," they said together, making everyone smile at them. Kendall slipped an arm around Logan, holding him close.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Logan asked, making the four women's eyes drop to the ground. "That bad huh?"

"The Palm Woods has gone to hell!"

"Katie!"

"What? It's the best way to explain it!"

"What does she mean, 'gone to hell'? James asked, sounding worried enough for the rest of the band.

"Well… Jo kind_ of_ told the whole place about you two…." Camille said, directing her answer at Kendall and Logan, looking embarrassed. "I tried to stop her, but she freaked on me about how I knew and should've told her, then I freaked on _her_ and told her it was her fault that it happened this way, and then well… the place kind of … split."

"Split?" they asked, making her nod.

"Half of the Palm Woods agrees that you two should be together while the other half… well…" Camille just shrugged as her sentence wore off. "You can guess what's happening…"

"Well… who's on our half?"

"Me, Katie, Mama Knight, Kelly, Gustavo-"

"Gustavo ? ! ?" they all chorused, making Camille roll her eyes.

"Yes, now let me finish. Bitters, Jett, Guitar Dude, two-thirds of the Jennifers-"

"Griffin and Mercedes," Kelly interrupted.

"Yeah them too and a bunch of other people that I can't even think of right now."

"Wow. Bitters?"

"Turns out that he had a … "_friend"_ back in the day," Katie said with a smirk and air quotes.

"Ewwwww."

"Wait, did you say _Jett?_"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

…

As their car headed towards the Palm Woods, Logan couldn't help but wonder what was awaiting them. He felt Kendall rub his arm comfortingly, but he didn't look at him, just watched as the world passed them by through the window. He heard James and Carlos arguing about something and Mama Knight and Kelly scolding them, but he didn't pay attention. Lost in his own world, he hadn't realized he had spoken out loud.

"I shouldn't have come back." Everyone was staring at him, but he continued to look out the window. "It's all my fault."

"No, if I remember correctly, it was _Kendall_ who made the move on you," James said.

"Yeah, _Kendall_ kissed you, right?" Carlos asked, sounding like such a little kid that Logan's mouth quirked up a bit in the corner.

"Soooo, technically, it would be Kendall's fault," Camille concluded. Logan could see their reflections, all of them nodding in sync. He finally smiled but didn't face them yet.

"Damn Kendall," Logan said, his smile growing. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan towards him.

"It'll be okay. I've never let anyone hurt you, not even crazy Jo," Kendall said, kissing Logan's cheek. "Besides, we're hockey players first, a band second."

"That's why you gotta live it big time!" Carlos and James called out together.

"You guys are idiots," Logan said with a small laugh.

"That's why you love us."

…

As the four teens, escorted by their friends and family, entered the lobby, they were met silence. The entire place seemed to be empty/

"Where is everyone?" James muttered, making his friends shrug.

"Probably planning some anti-Kendall-Logan fiasco," Camille commented as the group made their way up to their apartment. They stopped at the door when they saw it was covered in graffiti. As they read the slander, Logan felt his heart tighten and his eyes narrow.

"I'll be right back," he said, letting go of Kendall's hand and turning away. No one followed him as he disappeared down the hallway. He hurried to the stairs and took them two at a time. As he stepped onto the desired floor, he made his way to a door. Knocking harshly, it was swung open to reveal a sneering Jo.

"Oh look, it's the _faggot_ that took _my_ Kendall away from me," she practically snarled in his face. She went to slam the door in his face, but he put his hand out to stop her.

"Hi Jo; I just came by to tell you something." She didn't say anything, but looked like she was waiting for him to speak. "I know you hate me. And you have every right to. But I want you to know, when you came back and Kendall chose you, I gave him up. I don't like hurting people, and that includes you. I hated you, but I hated him more. I was going to leave so I didn't have to be around him. I know you must think that I did all that to steal him from you, but I _didn't_. I swear. I loved him, but he seemed happy with you, and I was going to let him be happy, with you. I didn't think he'd choose to come back to me." Jo looked almost ready to cry as she grabbed the door.

"Goodbye Logan," she said, closing the door.

"Goodbye Jo. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you," Logan said, turning away and heading back to his apartment. Jo stood in her own apartment, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Dammit."

…

**I think I like how this chapter ended. **

**Do think it's good, if I do say so myself :D**

**Stay classy readers**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Did You Change Your Mind?

**No idea where this story is going…**

**Nope. Still no idea.**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy.**

**Updated: 03/03/2013  
**

…

Logan returned to the apartment to see Mrs. Knight in the hallway, scrubbing at the graffiti that covered their door. He kneeled next to her and began to help.

"You don't have to do that," she said as he grabbed a sponge and began to scrub at a particularly graphic spot. "You should be inside. You probably want to shower after your flight. I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Logan began to get up when she put a gloved hand on his arm. "Logan, I know you probably think this is all your fault, but it's not. Please, don't beat yourself up over this." Logan smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Thanks Mama Knight."

…

Jo looked at the group chat that her supporters were in. They all wanted to meet up and bash on Kendall and Logan some more, but Jo felt unsure now.

She believed Logan, because it's almost impossible to _not_ tell when that boy was lying. His big brown eyes gave him away.

He hadn't meant to take Kendall from her, and technically, she had taken Kendall from _him_…

She wanted to bash on Kendall and Logan as much as the rest, but a nagging voice in her head told her that she should at least _talk_ to them, and find out what exactly happened.

But…

Did she really want to?

…

Logan sat on his bed, reading, when Kendall came in, locking the door behind him. Logan raised an eyebrow but continued to read, giving Kendall no sign that he saw him.

But Kendall knew better. He practically slinked towards Logan's bed, look like a cat hunting a mouse. Logan just turned a page in his book, looking nonchalant.

"Looooooogaaaaaaan," Kendall said, bringing his lips into a playful pout. "Looooooooooogaaaaaaaaaaaaan." The room was silent as Logan turned another page. Kendall now stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing Logan, lust and passion clouding his green eyes. Logan still didn't look up. Kendall began to crawl up the short bed, walking his fingers up Logan's crossed legs.

Nothing.

"Is it really that easy to ignore me?" Kendall whined, making the corner of Logan's mouth perk up a bit as he continued to read. Kendall, now getting frustrated, grabbed the book and dog-eared the page before tossing it onto the floor, where it resonated with a dull _thud_.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Kendall said, cupping Logan's face. "How else could I do this?" he asked, leaning forward and brushing his lips over those of the smart brunette. "You know…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Because I know you. Probably better than you know yourself Knight."

"Can't you call me by my name?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want to. Pissing you off is funner," Logan said, now letting a smile grace his face, showing off his dimples; but the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, which looked warily at Kendall. Kendall groaned and fell on top of Logan, covering his shorter body with his own lengthy one. "Really?"

"Yep," Kendall said, leaning down and kissing Logan softly. "I love you," he whispered, tracing his fingers over Logan's face. "So much."

"So I've heard," Logan muttered. "I _guess_ I love you too."

"You guess?!" Logan gave Kendall a cheeky grin and kissed the blonde boy happily. "That's better." They shared a brief laugh before connecting their lips once again. They only got in a few kisses before a harsh knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Guys, stop making out and get your asses out here. It's important!" James called, banging on the door again. Kendall groaned as Logan pushed him away, making him almost fall off the bed.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me!" Kendall exclaimed, sounding like a spoiled kid who didn't get what he wanted. Logan smirked and kissed him quickly before jumping off the bed. "Tease!" Logan shook his head and opened the door, seeing James looking as stern as he could. "Cockblocker!" James tried to resist his growing smile. "I swear you do it on purpose!" James finally broke into a smile and light chuckle.

"Sorry, but it really is important. You guys need to come out here. There's something _and_ someone you need to see." Kendall and Logan exchanged worried looks before following James into the living room, where they saw Jo sitting on the couch. But their attention was diverted from her when they heard loud chanting in the hallway and outside the window. Logan looked out the window while Kendall peeked out into the hallway.

Both were met with a large group of the Palm Woods residents brandishing anti-Kendall/Logan signs.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked, whirling to face Jo as he slammed the door. Logan pulled the curtain back to cover the window and looked at Jo as well. Jo just stared back, eyes going from one guy to the other.

She noticed that Kendall's eyes were filled with hatred, aimed directly at her. But, if she searched deep enough, she could almost see something else in his eyes that _almost _looked like regret. She then looked into Logan's eyes and saw his stark honesty. No more hostile glares from him it seemed, but something more like pity and understanding.

She wasn't sure which one she preferred to look at, so she settled on dropping her eyes to her clasped hands, which resided in her lap.

"Please," she said quietly, her voice just a whisper of its usual volume, "please tell me what happened." Kendall and Logan shared a look before speaking together.

"We fell in love." She jolted at their words; not because of _what_ was said, but _how_ they said it. They sounded so sincere, had so much meaning in their voices. Kendall's voice resonated in her head for a minute. She had heard him use that tone of voice when they were first dating, first in love. But ever since she had returned, he hadn't spoken to her like that again.

Because he hadn't loved her.

Not like he loved Logan.

"K-Kendall," she said, voice breaking. "C-can I please talk to you… in private?" She didn't have to look to know Kendall was silently arguing with Logan.

"Sure." She looked up to see Logan pushing him towards her. "We'll talk in my room…" he said, leading the way, Jo following him. They left the door open, but Kendall still felt uneasy, even if Logan said it was okay.

"I just … I just wanted to ask… did you love me?"

"Of course I did…"

"In the beginning. When we first met… You loved me."

"With all my heart."

"But then…"

"You left. And I was …"

"Shattered. That's how Camille described it when she bitched me out."

"I would say empty. But then me and Logan… happened."

"Why did you choose me if you didn't love me?"

"I loved you. I wanted to love you. I wanted it to be like before. I tried. I really did."

"Oh Kendall… I shouldn't have pressured you into going back to me. I should've known you'd be happy. I was just being selfish," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why did you come here today?"

"To apologize. To you, and to Logan." Kendall felt anger bubble up in him when she said Logan's name.

"Why? You did all of this, caused those _people_ out there to treat us like we're dirt. But we're not. We're two human beings who fell in love."

"I know. I get that now. I'm sorry for ever standing in the way of you two…" her voice trailed off as she eyed Kendall. She pursed her lips and tilted her head some as she watched him. He took a step back from her calculating stare. "Goodbye Kendall," she said suddenly, turning from him. She left his room and headed towards Logan. "I'm sorry," is all she said to him before leaving their apartment.

"What just happened?"

…

**Well, has Jo really repented?**

**What do you think?**

**Stay classy and love Kogan!**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Not Even A Bit

**So, this story is just getting CRAZY.**

**Haha. But that happens.**

**It'll end soon enough … I think.**

**But I want to say THANK YOU to all my dear, dedicated readers who have stuck by this story, no matter how long winded it gets. **

******Updated: 03/09/2013**

**...**

Jo was back in her apartment, sulking and planning.

She hadn't meant her apology to the guys.

Why would she apologize to _them_?

Well, to _Logan_ maybe, but not that heart-breaker Kendall.

And she planned to make Logan see how much of a douchebag Kendall really was, and make Kendall feel the pain that he had caused her.

She was going to cause some serious Hell, if things went her way.

…

Days passed by, surprisingly uneventful for the boys. Kendall and Logan's hasslers had faded, and just now gave them evil glares or smirks full of something that they didn't like.

"It's been too quiet," Logan was muttering to himself one day as Kendall came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I agree. They're planning something," Kendall mumbled, resting his cheek on Logan's head. "But what?"

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to find out."

…

Logan finally found himself alone. Kendall or some other member of the band or one of their friends had been by his side, making sure he was okay.

But now he was alone.

So, he grabbed his favorite book, peeked out the window to see the pool area looked empty, and left the apartment.

The whole building seemed to be empty.

He felt like he should be worried.

But he wasn't for once.

He felt completely calm.

Maybe even a little happy.

There were only a few people out by the pool, so he just went and sat in the eerily empty lobby, beginning his book.

"Logan."

He looked up at the sound of his name, only to see Jo looking at him. She was in a pair of extremely short shorts and an extremely tight tank-top, hair up in a stylishly messy bun.

He supposed, if he wasn't so madly in love with Kendall, that he would think she looked good.

"Jo."

"How are you?" she asked, coming to sit in the chair next to him.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh, you know," she said, waving her hand in the air with a look of boredom. "How's… Kendall?" she asked with a little bit of trouble, her smile looking more and more forced as they talked.

"He's good. Out with his mom and sister today."

"And James and Carlos? Are they good as well?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure where they're at. But they're around here somewhere."

"Hmm… Would you like to go to the park with me? It's kinda stuffy in here," she asked, biting her lip nervously. "It's really pretty outside today. Please?" she asked, and Logan almost found himself believing that she was honest about wanting to make amends between them.

Almost.

"Sure," he said, closing his book and following her out of the apartment. She was right; it was beautiful outside. As they walked, Jo looked at him.

"Logan, are you happy?"

"What?"

"With Kendall? Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Why?"

"Well… I just… I'm worried for you," she said, leading him towards a bench that was in the direct sight of the hotel parking lot.

"Worried for me?"

"Oh Logan, you're such a sweet guy. I don't want to see Kendall hurt you."

"Kendall wouldn't hurt me."

"That's what I thought." Logan looked at Jo then. She _did_ have a point. Kendall had hurt her, and had hurt him before. "He hurt you in the past. What's to stop him from doing it again if someone better comes along?" Logan was silent as he stared at the book in his hands. "Logan," she said, patting his hand, causing him to look at her. "I don't want to see him hurt you." Logan stared at her. She resembled Kendall a bit. Her hair was about the same color as his, and her eyes the same shape. But where he would typically see green, he saw warm, caring brown.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Kendall doesn't deserve you. You have such a good heart, are such a good person… Kendall is nothing but a no-good user and heartbreaker. You know I'm right."

"I love him."

"So did I. And you saw what he did to me, to you, and to Lucy. Who knows how many other people he's done this to before."

"I do," Logan whispered, thinking back on how long he's known Kendall.

"Has he done this before?"

"Yes," Logan whispered again, looking at her, eyes wide in astonishment. "I never noticed because-"

"You were blinded by him. He's charming. Smooth. Thinks he can get away with _anything_ because he's Kendall _fuckin'_ Knight. Don't let him hurt you like he hurt me Logan. You're stronger than this. Stronger than _him_."

"But he loves me."

"He told me that he loved me. That he would never hurt me. That we'd always be together. Did he tell you that too?"

"Yeah…"

"He doesn't mean in Logan. He doesn't mean _anything_ he says to you," Jo said, watching as a familiar car began to pull into a parking space a little away from them. She smirked and brought two fingers up to turn Logan's face to hers. "It's all lies."

"No."

"Yes. He might "love" you now, but what happens when he finds a shiny new toy? You end up just like me and all the other girls he's done this to. Remember how you felt before, when he chose me? You'll feel like that _forever_, because that's how long you'll love a jackass like him." Then before Logan could respond, Jo kissed him.

Logan was in shock. He didn't know what to do. Sure, Kendall was a jerk, and would break his heart eventually, but nowhere did he give Jo any indication that he wanted her to kiss him.

Jo pulled away and smiled before getting up. "Logan, don't let him hurt you. Hurt _him_ before that happens. You know where I am," she said as she sauntered away and into the hotel. "I hope to see you soon," she called over her shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

Logan sat there in shock as he watched her walk away.

Jo couldn't be serious.

How could he do that to Kendall?

He loved him.

But could Jo be right?

Logan had thought that very same thing about Kendall when he had chosen Jo over him.

"Logie!" Logan was tossed out of his thoughts when he saw Kendall come up to him, shopping bags in his hands.

"Kendall," he said, and he felt his heart jump in his throat.

Had it all been a lie?

"I'm glad I ran into you. Everyone's going out tonight, so I'm going to make you a special dinner," Kendall said, holding up his bags. "Come up to the apartment with me?"

"Uh… sure," Logan said, following his boyfriend into the building, unease and mistrust rising in him.

Did Kendall _really_ love him?

…

Jo stood where no one could see her.

But that didn't mean she couldn't see the small progression that moved through the lobby.

Kendall's mom and sister were leading the way while Kendall and Logan followed.

And she smiled.

Logan was looking at Kendall with nothing but heartbreak in his eyes.

He had believed her.

…

**Well, Jo's on a roll isn't she?**

**And poor Kendall doesn't know a thing…**

**But he will soon enough.**

**Thanks for reading  
And Stay Classy.**

**-JustMe133**


	14. Seeds Of Betrayal

**Well, let's see what our dear Kendall and Logan have in store for us now ;D**

**And as for when this story will end… I'm not sure to be honest -_-**

**Sorry. Anyways, enjoy for now :D**

******Updated: 03/14/2013**

…

Kendall looked worriedly over at Logan, who was sitting on the couch, headphones in and reading a book.

He was paying no attention to the blonde, who was making dinner for the two of them.

And Kendall was worried.

Ever since he had found Logan in the park, looking at something that wasn't there, Logan had seemed different.

And of course Kendall noticed.

How could he not notice when the man he loved was distancing himself from him? He felt in his pocket the gift he had found for Logan today.

He hoped his genius liked it.

…

Logan could see Kendall moving around in the small kitchen, every now and then messing with something in his pocket. Logan didn't do anything as music blasted in his ears. He was trying to block out all thoughts of what Jo had said about Kendall.

He loved him.

How could he doubt him?

But even as he thought that, he could still hear Jo's voice saying all of his fears.

And then her kiss…

He didn't like it, but it did spike fury in him for Kendall.

And he wasn't sure how that was even possible.

So, he lost himself in a book, hoping to ignore the fact that now, whenever he saw Kendall, he felt his heart crack.

He loved Kendall so much, and he always would.

But he wasn't sure if Kendall would always love him.

Logan closed his book and closed his eyes, letting his music take his thoughts away.

…

Kendall looked over from the simmering pot to Logan, who was stretched on the couch, eyes closed. He was breathing evenly, hands laid out on his chest.

Logan was asleep.

Kendall felt a smile come to his face.

Logan was so cute when he slept.

Kendall hated to wake him, but their dinner would be ready soon, so he went over and poked the slumbering brunette on the shoulder.

"Logie," he whispered, rubbing Logan's shoulder. "Time to wake up." No response. "Logie," he said, giving a little bit of harder shake. Logan's eyes slowly opened, and he smiled at Kendall blearily before frowning and pulling out his headphones. "Sorry for waking you Love, but it's time to get up. Dinner's ready."

"What did you call me?" Logan asked, yawning.

"Oh… that," Kendall said, beginning to blush. "I thought it was… romantic."

"Yeah. It was. Just … caught me off guard. I'm gonna go… yeah," Logan said, getting up and stretching.

"Okay, while you do that, I'll get the table ready." Logan began to walk away when Kendall called out, "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said back quietly, smiling at his boyfriend before disappearing into his room. Kendall smiled to himself and began to set out some plates and the food, all the while feeling Logan's gift in his pocket.

He hoped he could make Logan's smile return for good.

…

Logan had changed shirts and freshened up with deodorant and body spray. Quickly brushing his teeth, he left his bedroom to see Kendall standing by the table, which he had decorated with candles and he even had roses in a vase in the center.

But the flowers and candles couldn't hide the smell of the amazing meal Kendall had prepared. Logan felt his lips involuntarily quirk up in a smile. Kendall had made one of Logan's favorite meals; Chicken parmesan, spaghetti, and garlic bread.

"It smells amazing," Logan said with a smile as Kendall pulled a chair out for him.

"Good. I hoped you would like it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" Kendall said slowly, sitting across from Logan with a loving smile, "You've seemed… quieter than usual today." Logan shrugged and began to eat. "Is it good?"

"Amazing," Logan said, enjoying his food. "You are an amazing cook."

"Glad you like it Love," Kendall said, beginning to eat. Logan's face flushed as he wiped his mouth.

"Um… so… what brought on the new nickname?"

"Well… everyone is always called Baby. I thought Love would be a little better. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It's fine. Really," Logan said with a small smile. "So, what brought on the amazing dinner?"

"Can't I make dinner for my amazing boyfriend without having a reason?" Kendall said, giving Logan a big smile. Logan didn't look convinced, so Kendall's smile just grew.

"Mhm…"

…

After their amazing dinner, Kendall and Logan found their selves in Kendall's bed, kissing heavily and almost naked, except for the thin boxers the two teens wore.

"I love you," Kendall muttered as he hovered over Logan. "I love you so much. I'll never hurt you like I did again. It hurts too damn much to be away from you like that," Kendall continued to mutter as he kissed Logan everywhere and anywhere he could reach, biting every now and then.

"Mmm," Logan said, enjoying Kendall's touches but not his words. "I love you too," he whispered, closing his eyes. He knew he meant what he said, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kendall really meant his words.

"It's been so long since we've…can we?" Kendall asked as he leaned up to kiss Logan deeply, stroking him through his boxers. Logan moaned but pushed Kendall away.

"I don't know…"

"Please Logie. It's been so long, and I know it was all because of me, so let me make it up to you. Please." Logan could hear the want in Kendall's voice, but still couldn't bring himself to say yes. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He got out of bed.

Kendall looked at him in shock. Logan just stood far enough away that Kendall would have to move to reach him. "Logie…?" he asked, watching Logan shake his head and hug himself.

"I'm sorry Kendall. But… I have to know something first."

"Anything."

"Do you really love me?"

"Is that all Love? You know I love you," Kendall said, getting up slowly and approaching Logan. Logan took a step back and he could see the hurt flash through Kendall's eyes. "What's going on?"

"I talked to Jo today," Logan whispered, closing his eyes. "And she… pointed out something to me."

"Like what?" Logan kept his eyes closed but could hear the change in Kendall's voice; it had gone from loving to bitter in practically under a second.

"You promised her forever. Just like you promised me. How many other people have you torn hearts out of?" Logan's eyes were closed, but he heard Kendall sigh before making sounds as if he was moving around.

"Logie, I promised her that when we were first together. Because I thought that I really did have a future with her. But then I realized it was you I wanted. I wanted to be with you. And I only want you Love."

"She wants me to hurt you like you hurt us… And she kissed me." He heard Kendall's movements still before he spoke quietly.

"Did you like it?"

"No. The only thing it did was make my hate for you grow stronger. But I don't want to hate you. I love you."

"And I love you," Kendall said, voice sounding as if he was lower than Logan. "Love, open your eyes." Logan didn't want to, but something about Kendall's voice made him obey.

He gasped when he caught site of Kendall, who was now braced on one knee, a box in his hand.

"Surprise."

…

**Well…**

**That escalated quickly.**

**Oh well!**

**I'll probably twist it again somehow.**

**So, enjoy for now.**

**-JustMe133**


	15. Kendall's Surprise

**So, everyone seemed slightly shocked at the end of the last chapter.  
Sorry about that!  
Hopefully this one will clear up some of that for you!**

******Updated: 03/22/2013**

…

Logan stared open-mouthed at Kendall, who was still kneeled on the floor, the small box still in his hands.

"What... Is that?" Logan asked, his voice just a whisper of itself. "Kendall…" Kendall smiled cheesily at him.

"Love, I know it seems … fast, but I have something for you."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Kendall chuckled and stood up, and when he did, Logan realized that they were both still only wearing boxers. "Kendall, please don't tell me that's what I think it is…" Kendall bit his lip and shrugged. "Kendall."

"Logan. Fine. It's a … promise ring," Kendall said, opening the box to reveal the ring. It was actually two bands twisted together, one silver, the other gold; Logan could only imagine how much a ring like this must've cost Kendall.

"That doesn't look like a promise ring." Now Kendall gave him a guilty smile, to which Logan just shook his head. Kendall didn't say anything though as he took the ring out of its box, tossed the box on the bed, and grabbed Logan's hand, quickly slipping the ring onto his left hand ring finger.

"There's a promise that this ring holds."

"Is there?"

"Yes. It's my promise to you; a promise that I will _always_ love you and _always_ want to be with you, and _only_ you."

"You're being a hopeless romantic again Knight."

"You love it," Kendall said with a cocky attitude, but then he spoke softer, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay. Jo has a way of making people see things _her_ way. I learned that."

"Yeah… Now… where were we before I got all doubtful?"

"Right here," Kendall said, kissing Logan before pushing him back towards the bed. "Now, right here." Logan smiled and shared a loving kiss with Kendall, who pulled away before it could get too heated. "I do have _one_ question."

"I don't have an answer," Logan said, looking at Kendall softly. "I'm sorry."

"You'll have an answer someday," Kendall said confidently, making Logan chuckle.

"Someday." Kendall smiled at Logan, who smiled back right before they were locked in a romantic embrace, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

…

Logan woke up first the next day, which didn't surprise him; he was usually up before anyone else in their household. Stretching, he wiggled himself out of Kendall's arms and stood up, feeling sore in all the right places. He suddenly remembered the ring Kendall gave him, glancing at his left hand. There it was, gold and silver locked together. He shuddered at what that ring meant. Kendall didn't have to say it for Logan to know what had been going through his mind.

He looked around the room to find two things that didn't surprise him; one was Kendall still snoring quietly in his messy bed. The other was the fact that Carlos' bed _hadn't_ been slept in; he must have stayed in James and Logan's room, figuring that Kendall and Logan were up to no good.

Shaking his head, Logan snuck to his room to get ready for the day, leaving a sleeping Kendall in peace.

…

**Logan POV:**

I snuck out of the apartment, avoiding everyone except Kendall's mom, who smiled at me over her cup of coffee, a knowing look in her eyes. But she didn't stop to ask me what happened last night, which I'm thankful for. I know she knows about the ring, obviously someone had to help Kendall buy it, but she didn't pry.

As I get in the elevator and it begins its descent, I think about Kendall and myself, and everything that's happened between us.

It feels like months have passed since we've gotten back together, but it's only been a matter of weeks. We just kind of picked up where we left off. Although technically, we weren't together to begin with; we were just kind of … messing around.

I end up walking towards the park, which is practically empty. It's not _that_ early, but it's still early enough that everyone seems to still be asleep.

Oh well, I prefer to be alone when I think anyway.

Finding a shaded bench, I lean my head back and close my eyes, my hands in my pockets. I can feel the weight of Kendall's ring on my finger, and that just reminds me of how much has passed between us.

A few weeks ago, he was dating Jo and claiming to love her. For all I know, he might have given her a ring too! Although I doubt that; she would've shoved it in my face if he had. As far as I know, he's never spent _this_ much money on _anyone_. This had to cost a small fortune.

But then… he _did_ choose me, even if it took him a while…

I love him. I know I do. And he obviously loves me…

But did he really plan on … _proposing_ to me last night?

I find that hard to believe. But looking at the ring… It's kind of obvious is a wedding –slash- engagement ring.

I couldn't give him an answer. I should have. I would have easily said yes, but how do I know he means it?

How can I still doubt him?

"Good morning Logan." I look up to see Camille smiling at me. "You okay?" she asks, sitting next to me and patting my knee.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're lying. Logie, I know you. I _dated_ you. I can tell when you're lying." I sigh but smile at her.

"It's just… Kendall."

"What did he do? ! Did he hurt you again? ! I swear I'll kill that no good dirty rotten-"

"Camille!" I say loudly, stopping her rant. "He didn't hurt me... He…" I trail off, feeling the ring seem to grow heavier, as if it wants me to show it off.

"What did he do? He did something, I can tell." I finally pull out my hand and show Camille, feeling a blush of embarrassment on my face. I look at her to see her jaw drop. "He… proposed?" she whispered, looking at me in shock. I just shrug.

"Not really. I think he was going to but I kind of told him not to… It's supposed to be a promise ring."

"Promise ring my ass. That's an engagement ring."

"Dammit. That's what I thought too," I say, shoving my hand back in my pocket. "What am I gonna do?"

"…Uh, marry him?" I give her an annoyed look and she giggled at me. "You know you want to. Unless you want to give me another chance my love?" she asked me in a country accent. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Sorry Camille, but … I think I'll give Kendall his chance a little longer."

"Well damn then, I guess I'm done here," she said with another laugh. "Logan," she said, getting up and smiling at me. "You're smart enough to figure out what you want soon enough. I know you will," she said, quickly kissing my cheek. "Love you," she called over her shoulder, walking away.

"You too!" I call after her, stretching out on the bench and closing my eyes.

She's right.

I can figure this out…

…

**Hmm… What will the resident genius do now?  
I have **_**some**_** ideas…  
Guess we'll have to wait and see!**

**See ya next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	16. Logan's Answer

**So, I know it's been a while [for me anyways]. I got UBER sick, then my family got sick, and things got in the way, blah-blah-blah, etc. etc. etc.**

**But look, I'm back!**

**With an update nonetheless!**

**Yay! ****Updated: 04/06/2013**  


**Enjoy.**

…

Jo walked out to see Logan stretched out a park bench, eyes closed and hands behind his head. As much as she despised seeing him, she was happy that she could talk to him alone, without that bothersome Kendall around.

"Logan!" she calls out, making him open his eyes and look lazily at her.

"What?" he grunted as she walked over to him. He made no move to sit up, so she just stood there.

"What happened to you yesterday? I was so sure you would come by…"

"Kendall," is all he said, letting his eyes close again.

"I thought you weren't going to let him hurt you again," she said, looking at him in despair. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Jo-"

"NO! Logan, don't use your "smarts" on me," she said, using air quotes.

"You were wrong about Kendall this time. He's serious with me."

"No he's not. YOU'RE JUST BEING STUPID! HE'S USING YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" he said, yelling at her and sitting up, running a hand through his hair. Her jaw dropped and she just stared at his hand.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at his hand. He glanced at the hand he had used to run through his hair and realized it was his left. He was silent as she just stared at him. "Logan. What is that?" she said, gasping in between words.

"A gift… from Kendall," he finished lamely, staring at her. He was afraid that she might faint; she was looking extremely pale and a little shaky. "Are you okay?"

"What did he call that?"

"A promise ring?" he asked, like it was obvious.

"You know what that _really_ is, don't you?"

"…"

"You do. He… how? Why…? Did he…?" She didn't seem to be able to get out a full sentence as she just stared at Logan. "No."

"Jo."

"No!" She broke down in loud, dramatic sounding sobs as she fell into the spot on the bench next to him, crying heavily. "He- I've-FOREVER!"

"Jo, are you okay?" he asked, watching her just shudder and sob as tears trailed down her cheeks in rivers. She just shook her head as she continued to sob. Logan rubbed her back comfortingly, but she pulled away from him and continued to sob.

"He-over-me! How?"

"Jo, I'm sorry. I know you're hurt… but-"

"Don't pity me!" she screamed at him, turning around and slapping him harshly across the cheek, making sure her nails scratched down his cheek. It burned as his head snapped back from the slap. As she pulled her hand back for another slap a petite hand grabbed her wrist. They both turned to see Katie holding on tightly to her.

"Hit my brother again and I swear you will regret it."

"He's not your brother!"

"He might as well be! Now leave him alone!" Jo, slightly terrified of Katie, hurried away, wiping at her still damp cheeks.

"You okay Logan? Those are some pretty bad gashes on your cheek." Logan brought a hand up and felt a sticky liquid crowding his cheek. Pulling his fingertips away, he saw they were red. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah. I'll go doctor it in the apartment."

"I'll come with."

…

Kendall fell off the couch when Logan entered, cheek bloody and beginning to bruise a bit.

"What happened Love?" he asked, getting himself off the floor and rushing to him. Logan shook his head and left Kendall alone in the living area with Katie, who he now turned to. "What happened to him?"

"Jo slapped him and scratched him."

"Do you know why?"

"No. She was crying and yelling about something when she slapped him. That's all I know Big Brother."

"Thanks," he said distractedly, already heading towards Logan, who was locked up in the bathroom. "Love, you okay?" he asked, knocking on the door. He didn't get a response, so all he did was sit down in the hallway to wait.

…

Logan looked at his reflection with a grimace. His cheek had a light bruise on it, which was darker around the three scratches that spread down his cheek bone. Luckily, they weren't very deep; if he didn't mess with them, he wouldn't have any scars.

Jo had a pretty good slap; she could put Camille to shame. Logan sighed as he pulled out some bandages, wiping down his cheek. It had already stopped bleeding luckily. So, pushing the tight bandage against his cheek so it covered the scratches, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

To see Kendall jump up from the floor.

"Logie! You okay?" he asked immediately, bringing his hand to softly graze the bandaged area. Logan winced but smiled.

"I've been better and I've had worse. It's fine. Just a couple of scratches," he said, moving Kendall's hand.

"Jo did it? That's what Katie said…"

"Yeah. She saw your promise ring and kind of … snapped. It was only a matter of time before something set her off."

"But that doesn't give her the right to SLAP you!"

"Kendall. It's fine. Really. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Kendall said, not sounding completely convinced as Logan kissed him. "Well… if you're sure…" Logan chuckled and hugged Kendall.

"I'll be okay."

"You better be."

"Kendall… were you going to…" Logan's words trailed off, but Kendall knew there was only one thing that he could be asking about.

"I wanted you to know that you'll have me for as long as you want me."

"That's deep Knight."

"You know what I meant."

"You can't say the words."

"I was going to, until you gave me a look like you were going to have a heart attack right in front of me." Logan chuckled and went to his room, Kendall following.

"Kendall, I love you. I really do. But you're insane."

"I think that's what we call love, Love." Logan shook his head and lied down, bringing his arm over to cover his eyes.

"I'm tired. I think I'll just rest."

"Oh… okay," Kendall said, about to leave the room.

"Yes," Logan called out, his arm still covering his eyes.

"What?" Kendall asked, looking back; but Logan didn't respond. Kendall smiled though.

If he knew his Logan as well as he thought, then he hoped he knew what that 'yes' meant.

…

**I think this **_**might**_** be the end…**

**Yeah… It really might be…**

**Wow… Didn't really see that coming.**

**Anyways, I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- If you can think of anything else that I could add to this story, send me a PM. Otherwise, it's done.**


	17. Epilogue: 10 years later

**So, it was requested by some of my readers for an epilogue. I know you all wanted to see the wedding, but I've done that before, so here's something even better.**

** : )**

**Please enjoy.**

**Finally finished on: ****04/10/2013**

…

**Epilogue: 10 years later:**

A now 28-year old Kendall Knight stood in the doorway of his peaceful two-bedroom home that resided on the edge of LA. He looked out the window to see the sun setting, and that also brought a smile to his face. Dropping his gym bag down by the front door, he slowly moved farther into the house.

"Daddy!" he smiled when he heard the small voice cry out to him. Opening his arms, a little girl who looked to only be about 4 launched herself into his arms. "Daddy you're home!"

"I sure am baby," he said to the little girl who now wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "What did you do all day?"

"I played with Papa all day and then Aunt Katie came by and I played with her too and now they're hiding. I'm supposed to be finding them!"

"Hide and seek?"

"Yep! Wanna help me?"

"Sure baby, let's go," he said, letting her down so she clung to his hand as they walked through the house. He watched his daughter as she skipped next to him. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, just like Logan's, but in the light, you could see splotches of blonde highlighted throughout the dark brown waves. And her eyes… they were just the opposite. They were the same exact green as his, until you got right down to the center; there, they were a deep, chocolate brown.

She seemed almost like the perfect mix of him and Logan. She was extremely smart, but also extremely athletic.

Kendall smiled as he remembered 6 years ago, when they had finally decided to have a baby.

...

"_Kendall?" Logan had asked one night as they were lying in bed._

"_Yeah Love?"_

"…_I was thinking… we have that spare bedroom…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What about if we made it into a … nursery?"_

"_Logan… are you sure? You think we're ready?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Well… do you want a surrogate or just plain adopt?"_

"_I was thinking a surrogate."_

"_I know the perfect person."_

…

_A few days later, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell-Knight met up with the one person they trusted more than anything with their unborn child's life._

"_Me? You want me to be the surrogate for your child?" Katie had asked, looking at them both in shock._

"_Yes. This way, the baby will have both our genes. Who better than my little sister?" Kendall had asked her, making her jaw drop._

"_Oh my gosh you guys! I would love to!" she said, hugging them both happily. "I will be the best surrogate you could have every picked!"_

…

And now, almost 5 years later, Kendall and Logan were the fathers to a beautiful little angel that they had named Sophia Katelyn Knight.

"Daddy!" she whispered dramatically, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Imma go for Aunt Katie. You find Papa."

"Okay," he whispered back, watching the little girl scamper down the hall. The house wasn't too big, they would be found soon enough. Stepping into his and Logan's room, he saw sneaker-clad feet hiding behind their window curtain. Smiling to himself, he pulled aside the curtain. "Hi handsome," he said, smiling at his smirking husband.

"Hi yourself," Logan said as Kendall pulled him into his arms. "How was practice?"

"Exhausting. But worth it," Kendall said, smiling at Logan and kissing him softly. After the band had broken up, Kendall and Logan had moved out of the Palm Woods and went on to continue the dreams they had left behind in Minnesota. Logan was one of the youngest Doctor's LA had ever seen, as well as one of the best. Kendall had gone on to become an extremely talented hockey player, playing for one of the best teams in LA.

And even though they both had demanding jobs, they made sure to find enough time to spend together and with Sophia.

Their family came first.

"Daddy! I found Aunt Katie! Did you find Papa?" Sophia called out, pulling Logan and Kendall out of their romantic moment.

"That I did Little Lady," he called out, pulling a laughing Logan with him into the living room, where Sophia sat with Katie.

"Daddy! Papa!" she called out, jumping into both their arms. "I love you," she said, snuggling into them.

"We love you too," they said together, just holding their daughter between them. Katie smiled softly at the small family before pulling out a digital camera, quickly snapping a photo of them. Kendall looked at her, eyes questioningly.

"Gotta preserve those memories Big Brother."

…

Kendall stood in the doorway of Sophia's room, watching as Logan tucked her in. She let out a big yawn and snuggled down into the blankets, pulling her stuffed animals tightly against her; one was a teddy bear doctor, the other a hockey playing penguin, both gifts from her Uncle James and Uncle Carlos.

"Night Daddy. Night Papa," she whispered, eyes already drooping shut.

"Night baby," Logan said, kissing her forehead. Kendall came up and did the same.

"Night Little Lady."

"Daddy? Papa?" she said before they left the room. "Will you sing me a song?" They smiled at each other and sat down on opposite sides of her bed.

"Sure baby. What song?"

"Twinkle twinkle?" They smiled at each other then at her; then, Logan began to sing softly.

"_Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."_

"_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," _they finished together, making her smile at them before her eyes shut and her breathing evened out; she was asleep.

"That always gets her," Logan whispered as they headed to their bedroom.

"That it does Love," Kendall said as they got ready for bed. "I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Knight."

"I love you more Mr. Knight."

"It's Mr. Mitchell-Knight. Actually _Dr_. Mitchell-Knight, to be correct."

"Really? You wanna go that far?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Logan gave Kendall a cheeky smile before crawling into bed. "You know what I was thinking about today?"

"What?"

"Everything. How we got together, all the trouble we had, our wedding," Logan said, smiling at Kendall. Kendall smiled briefly before frowning. "What?" Kendall tilted Logan's head so the light from their lamp shined on his cheek.

"You can still see them," he whispered, staring at his husband's cheek. It was hard to tell, but if the light shown just perfectly across his cheek, you could still see three scars that spread down his cheek and dully shined in the dim light.

"It's been 10 years. It's time to forgive and forget," Logan said, grabbing Kendall's hand. "I forgave her."

"I can never forgive her for hurting you."

"Kendall-"

"No. Logan. You mean the world to me. You always have. You and Sophia are my life. What Jo did to you… how can I not know if she'll harm Sophia or not? I could never live with myself for letting my guard down."

"Kendall," Logan said softly, pulling the leaner body against his own. "I love you. Please, let it go. We're all happy and healthy. We're _together_. We have a family. The past is the past. Let us just enjoy now."

"You're right. You're always right," Kendall said, snuggling into Logan's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep."

…

**So, I know that was cheesy, but hey, why not have some cheesy-ness every now and then?**

**I hope ya'll liked it : )**

**And now, the curtain closes on 'What Happened To Us?'**

**Thank you for reading. And thanks for reviewing.  
They all meant so much to me.  
Each and every one.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
